


At Fang's Breadth

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [13]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Potential, fight, possible outcome, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Just a very small snippet. Alucard saves Trevor's ass.(Ask.FM request.)(Also, as always, potential spoiler alert, since the series is shiny and new.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	At Fang's Breadth

Trevor could barely stand at this point. He was panting, heaving from a difficult fight, and still, Dracula didn’t show any intention of letting up. Working together with Alucard and Sypha had paid off, but it still was an arduous battle. The young Belmont had repeatedly been close to dying, and that had made his blood rush through his veins like never before. By now, he felt exhausted and like he was about to keel over in the middle of the still tense fight.

Dracula was wounded, but much like a beast, he refused to yield, and was only redoubling his efforts. He was long gone, it seemed, and that bit of humanity Lisa had woken in his heart in the past years was finally snuffed out. It was heart wrenching to see, but it also didn’t eliminate the fact that Dracula had made thousands suffer for the sins of one man.

“Watch out!” Alucard pushed Trevor just out of the way, when Dracula unleashed a wave of magic against the hunter. Trevor grunted and hit the ground pretty hard, but got to his feet just in time to deliver a fatal blow to Dracula. Alucard sighed deeply, bleeding from countless slashes all over his body, while he watched his father dissolve. Sypha tended to both of them, and then began chanting under her breath, sweat on her forehead.

“You could just have gotten out of the way for a change, you moron.”

“Not my style.”

Trevor snickered, but was relieved only when Sypha transported them from Dracula’s castle with her spell. The castle itself was dissolving, as its master had, and soon, the whole ordeal would seem only like a nightmare. It was time to finally recuperate.

 


End file.
